The Researcher's Heart (3 of Marriage Series)
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: #3 of the Marriage Series... What do you get when you put Bobby Singer, A half demon woman, and an evil spell that requires them to get married and have a baby to save the day? hmmmmm...love perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own Supernatural.

Chapter 1: The Secret Life of a Demon Child.

My life has always been complicated.

I grew up raised by demons.

Oh, yes, you heard me right.

When I was born, my parents were murdered and I was kidnapped and placed under demon magic.

The spell could only be broken by a True Love's kiss.

Sounds like something out of a princess story but it was true!

My first word was kill, my first toy was a doll with no arms or legs, and it's head hanging off, and my first pet was a hell hound.

Needless to say, it was not a normal or healthy life.

At age six, I was moved to a cabin with two humans who's deals had gone bad.

They were a married couple.

Once night, after I had been tucked into bed for the night, I heard voices.

I crept out of bed to hear the two humans talking with someone.

It turned out to be a man wearing a baseball cap and a hunting vest.

He had a beard and blue eyes.

I didn't know who he was.

"You have to save her, she's just a child. Part demon, but innocent, not like the rest of them." said the woman.

"She is growing so fast, in a couple years she will be fully grown, then she will become one of his minions." said the human man.

I gasped and suddenly the man in the baseball cap was holding me by the collar. "It's not nice to ease drop." he said, matter of fact.

I nodded and he placed me down on the floor.

I squeezed my dead doll tight. He looked at it and quirked an eyebrow.

"That's no toy for a little girl. We will have to fix that." he said.

I nodded not wanting to anger the man.

"What's your name kid?" he asked me.

I sighed.

"They call me Sarah." I said.

The man nodded.

"I'm Bobby, Bobby Singer." he said.

I nodded and then yawned.

Bobby smiled.

"Let's get you to bed, girly." he said.

I nodded and reached up for Bobby to carry me to bed.

I woke up the next morning to find the two humans dead.

A Man was standing over them.

"Who are you?" I asked and stopped as soon as I heard my voice.

It was different.

The man turned around and smiled.

"Well, sleeping beauty finally has woken." he said with a British accent.

"I'm Crowley." he said.

"King of Hell and you have been asleep for over two years. I was wondering when you were going to wake up love." he said.

I looked down at myself to see that I had changed.

My feet were bigger and I quickly ran into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror.

I was an adult.

I had long blond hair that reached the middle of my back.

I had brown eyes and had a pale complexion.

I walked out of the bathroom to find the man called Crowley waiting for me.

"Now what?" I asked.

Crowley smiled.

"Now Love, we train you for what you were created for." he said.

I gulped.

That did not sound good at all.

It had been four years since I had woken as an adult.

My life was training on how to fight to be ruthless, and how to outsmart my enemies.

Crowley taught me.

He was the only family I had.

I would do anything for him.

One day, I remembered seeing that Bobby guy and asked about him.

Crowley was not pleased but proceeded to tell me the tale of how the Winchester family and the one and only Bobby Singer ruined his plans all the time.

They sounded like family.

I never had that because of the spell that was on me.

The demon magic was powerful.

I was a normal woman at night, but in the day I was a pure demon made of dust or smoke, whatever you wanted to call it.

Eventually, Crowley shifted the spell so that I was a black cat during the day, so I guess you could say I was a demon cat.

The only thing that could break the spell was a kiss from my soul mate.

That's why they kept me locked up.

I was locked away so that I couldn't get my spell broken.

They needed me for something but I didn't know what.

Little did I know that I had secret friends trying to help me by sending tips and hint to Bobby Singer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 2: Attacks, Deals, and Marriage?

Bobby's P.O.V.

Slashing, biting, kicking, punching!

That's what I was doing.

I had followed a lead from one of my hunter buddies.

Last time I do that before doing my own research.

The demons were everywhere. It was getting dark and suddenly, there was nothing.

A flash of light a woman came up to me.

She swung at me and I ducked.

I had been raised to treat women right, but obviously, she wasn't just any woman, so I punched her in the face as she came at me.

It knocked her on her butt.

That made me stop.

No demon I ever knew would fall from a punch to the face.

Suddenly, I had a flashback of a little girl holding a dead dolly.

"Sarah?" I asked. She stopped swinging and studied me.

"Bobby?" she asked.

I nodded and looked her up and down.

She was all grown up and beautiful.

I looked around.

All the demons I was fighting were gone.

I kept an eye out as I helped Sarah up.

"I came back for you, but you were sleeping sounder than a cat. You sure did grow up." I said.

I could almost see the hint of a blush creep up her neck and reach her cheekbones.

Sarah nodded and then spoke.

"I'm cursed to be a cat in the day and a regular woman at night." she said.

"Demon Magic?" I asked.

I remembered how the odd couple told me about the magic.

It was placed on her to maker her not be able to survive on her own.

She was important to them. I just hadn't figured out why yet.

"The only cure, is a kiss from my soul mate. That's why they locked me away to keep that from happening." she said.

I nodded and looked around.

Still no demons. Why?

As if hearing my unanswered question, Sarah spoke.

"It was just a distraction till I could get to you." she said.

I stopped and studied her. "you gonna try and kill me girly?" I asked.

Sarah looked at me and took a step towards me.

"I was raised to kill you, cause you are evil, but I now see that you are not. I can't go back or they will kill me for not obeying and if they don't kill me, I'll be wishing I was dead. I've seen what they can do." she said and shuddered.

I looked at her, and suddenly, an idea struck me.

I heard about the spell she had told me about.

The one that saved the girl was usually the soul mate.

I took a step forward and she looked up at me hesitantly.

"Trust me?" I asked.

She studied me, thinking for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes." was all she said.

I closed the gap between us, gently took her face in my hands, and bent down to her. I then placed a kiss on her dainty plush lips.

It felt like sparks were flying as I kissed her, and I knew that I had made the right choice in kissing her.

The kiss ended and I looked to see that the black glow that was previously around her eyes was gone and a new light blue surrounded them.

"Your eyes are blue." I said.

She didn't answer, she just looked at me, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Her fingers touched her lips.

Suddenly, blood came out of her mouth and she crouched over, crying out in pain.

I looked around and saw nothing and no one. This had to be a trap, but I had to save her, it's what I did.

I quickly scooped her up and took her to the one person who could possibly save her, Ruby.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Chapter 3: Finish the bond.

Sarah's P.O.V.

The pain was intense.

I was swooped into Bobby's arms and carried to what I assumed was his car.

The man had just kissed me and now was carrying me, bridal style, to what I assumed was his car.

He put the seat-belt around me.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Still half human." was all he said.

I nodded and held my stomach as another pain hit.

Bobby started the car and we were off.

I felt more intense pain and then all went black.

When I woke up, I was lying on a couch.

The pain was gone but I still felt like crap, which was odd, cause my body usually healed itself.

I looked up to see bobby sitting at a table in his kitchen.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

Bobby looked up and smiled.

"So he black widow awakens." he said.

I quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Black widow?" I asked.

Bobby chuckled and held up a book as he pointed at it.

"Book says that's what the spell made you before I broke half of it." he said.

I gasped.

"Half – broke?" I asked.

"Have a seat girly and I'll tell you what I know." he said.

I sat down and waited. Bobby spoke.

"Ok, from what Ruby said, and the books said, the Black Widow spell is performed on those a demon wants around." he said.

I sighed.

"Crowley." I stated.

Bobby stopped and nodded.

"And they are then part demon and part human, who in turn turn into a cat in the day to immobilize them so they have to depend on the demon who casts the spell, unless they fine their soul mate, who will kiss them, and break the spell of being a cat...that part of the spell at least. There's a loophole Crowley must have added. You can become fully human if you fully complete the started bond that you started with your soul mate." he finished.

I sighed. "So, you're my soul mate?" I asked.

Bobby blushed and then nodded.

"Seems so." he said.

"So what exactly does completing the bond mean? We're stuck together forever?" I asked.

Bobby sighed.

"Well, says here that there is a ritual to do that will complete the breaking of the spell, and free you of Crowley, but you and I will be bonded for life, and you will be safe." he said.

I sighed.

"I can't ask that of you." I said.

Bobby groaned. "What?" I Asked.

"I already started it so if we don't do this, we both die." he said.

I gasped.

"So, now what? That's it? That's settled? What do we do now?" I asked.

Bobby smiled.

"We get married." he said plainly.

I sighed and stood up from my chair.

"You expect me to just up and marry you because you are my soul mate and broke the cat portion of the spell?" I asked.

Bobby got up and stood face to face with me.

"No, I except you are going to marry me, and complete this bone so that we can both live." he said.

I stopped and thought a moment.

If I didn't do this, then we would both die anyway.

There really was no choice.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

Bobby put his arms on my shoulders and spoke.

"We get married." he said.

I nodded. "Ok, let's go." I said.

Bobby smiled and grabbed his keys.

"It's a long trip, so relax." he said.

I smiled and placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

Suddenly, we popped to our destination.

I was used to it, Bobby, was not.

"Gosh darn it woman, give me a heads up before you do that demon magic stuff you do!" he said clutching his heart.

I chuckled.

"Sorry, one of the perks of being half demon." I said.

"I can see that!" Said Bobby.

I smiled and we headed into the Town Hall to get married.

We finished our wedding, and were married in less than a half hour.

We didn't do anything special, just quickly got the legal paperwork out of the way, and the vows done.

This sealed our human portion of the bond.

Bobby had not told me what the ritual entailed yet, but I trusted that he knew what he was doing.

I sighed as we popped back to Bobby's house, or should I say our house.

Bobby was once again crouched over trying not to loose his lunch.

I sighed and walked over to the kitchen and got him a glass of water.

Bobby took it and then looked at me.

He studied me and I rolled my eyes.

"If that plan was to kill you, then I would have done it already." I said.

Bobby sighed and drank the water and sat down on the couch.

I sat next to him and waited.

"So what is the next step in the ritual?" I asked.

Bobby sighed.

"Well, the book states that both people who are in the bond, need to make sure that they have no loose ends with anyone else. That's not a problem, because I don't, and you have been locked away for years, so that's not an issue." he said.

I nodded.

"So then what?" I asked.

Bobby sighed.

"Well I have the book right here if you would like to read it for yourself." he said.

I smiled and took the book from Bobby.

The book read as a poem, in riddle form, as follows:

The two shall complete the bond of the black widow spell...

First comes a kiss to seal the deal,

Second come the binding in Holy Matrimony,

Third comes the bond as man and wife,

Fourth comes the rituals of keeping accordance,

Fifth come the order of hiding the magic,

Sixth come the ideal of being a triangle,

and Seven come the life of being together...

I looked up.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Bobby sighed and took the book from me.

"Step one was sealing the deal with a kiss, we did that." he said.

I blushed.

I thought on the kiss.

As Bobby kissed me, it was like nothing even mattered, like he was all that I cared about, and that this was it.

"Second come the binding in Holy Matrimony, we did that by getting married." he continued.

I nodded.

"Third." he gulped and looked at me with curious eyes. "Comes the bond as man and wife." he said and stopped.

I looked him in the eyes. "What does that mean?" I asked. Bobby stopped and looked at me.

"You don't know what happens between a man and a woman?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, I Know what that means, does that mean we have to...to...you know, do that?" I asked.

Bobby chuckled.

"You can't even say it." he said.

I sighed.

"I've never had the need to say it." I said.

Bobby nodded in understanding.

"Yes Sarah, we have to do that." he said.

I gulped.

"What's next?" I asked to change the subject.

Bobby must have realized this and then continued after a short pause.

"Fourth comes the rituals of keeping accordance...basically means we have to keep doing that." he said.

I was now sweating.

Bobby continued.

"Fifth come the order of hiding the magic...basically meaning we have to make it look real and not for magic to all or it won't work." he said.

I nodded.

"Well that should be easy, I don't know anyone, except for Crowley." I said.

Bobby stiffened. "Well I do. You see, Dean and Sam Winchester live here, and well they are on a case right now." he said.

"I don't know what would happen if they find out, before the curse is completley broken." he said.

I nodded.

Bobby smiled. "So, we have to make sure they don't find out. We can't be falling down dead." he said.

I sighed. "I've been told about them." I said.

Bobby looked at me pointedly.

"What have you been told?" he asked.

"Just that they always mess up my uncle Crowley's plans." I say.

Bobby chuckled.

"Well, that I can agree with." he said.

I smiled.

There was a moment of silence and then Bobby looked back at the book.

"Shall we continue?" he asked.

I nodded and Bobby continued to speak.

"Sixth come the ideal of being a triangle..." he stopped. And then spoke again. "Well, I'll be." he said in awe.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?" I asked again.

Bobby looked at me.

"We got to get ourselves a family." he said. I quirked an eyebrow, and then it hit. My face must have gone pale or funny, because Bobby proceeded to laugh.

"So wait, like a child?" I asked.

Bobby smiled.

"You catch on quick." he said with that sexy southern accent.

I shook my head out of it and looked at him.

"Ok, and what's last?" I asked.

Bobby looked down and read the last line.

" Seven come the life of being together...I guess that means a moment where we are all together as a family and realize it and accept what's what." he said.

I nodded and sighed.

Bobby closed the book and leaned back into the couch.

I looked around the room. It was a mess.

It didn't look like a woman had lived here for years.

I sighed.

"Well, I did lean how to put on a good con, and this, is not going to cut it." I said motioning to the house with my finger.

Bobby grunted. "Ain't never had use for cleaning, I was always on cases with the boys." he said.

I sighed.

"We want them to think this is real, don't we, we have to come up with a story, a plan, and for God's sakes, we have to clean this house, because they are never going to believe that I married you for your good looks and charm." I said.

Bobby grunted. "Hey now, you best be careful on what you say. I happen to have been told that I do have good charm and looks." he said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

I got up and looked around.

"Well, I guess we should get to work. When are the boys due back?" I asked.

Bobby smiled.

"Not till tomorrow." he said. I sighed. "Let's get going." I said as I went to put my hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't." he said jumping away just in time, nearly making himself fall over his wood coffee table.

"If we are going to do this, we are going to do this the old fashioned way." he said.

I nodded.

"How's that?" I asked.

Bobby smiled.

"We are going to play house." he said.

I looked at Bobby confused.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

Bobby smiled again.

I was learning really quickly that when Bobby smiled, it was never always a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**_

 _ **NOTE:**_ I ADDED PHOTOS TO MY PROFILE FOR YOU ON WHAT SARAH LOOKS LIKE AND THE SOME OF THE HOUSE PHOTOS, BUT BASICALLY IT'S BOBBY'S HOUSE WITH A FEW MINOR ADJUSTMENTS. ENJOY! REVIEW, ANY IDEAS, I'LL BE GLAD TO USE THEM EITHER IN THIS STORY OR IN THE NEXT ONE WITH CASTIEL AND TANYA. I HOPE TO WRITE THIS ONE, AND GET REVIEWS. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE I'LL WRITE!

 _ **Chapter 4: Playing House, and Bonding Times...**_

Bobby took me to his truck, one of the many cars and trucks on his property.

When we were outside, I really didn't get to look before now.

His house looked like a home that was not inhibited by anyone. So it reminded me of the safe houses I had lived in my whole life.

Safe enough to live in, but not enough to be spotted.

I smiled as Bobby opened the car door for me. I got in and put on my seat belt.

Bobby did the same, and we were off.

"I decided for us to take the truck, because we are going to need some things to spiffy up the inside of my...well I guess I should say our place now." he said. I turned to him.

"Bobby, I know you didn't have to do this for me, but Thank you." I said.

Bobby stopped and continued to drive. He then quickly looked at me and then back at the road.

We didn't need to be crashing and Bobby knew this.

"You're welcome. I knew you were different. I know they want you for something, I just can't quite put a finger on it." he said.

I cringed. I knew why they wanted me.

Bobby had done so much for me, I guess I owed him the truth.

"I know why they want me." I said. Bobby stopped, waiting for me to continue.

"They want me because I have grace in me, and they think that if they keep me alive, then I can become some sort of weapon to use against the angels." I said.

Bobby sighed. "Well, that makes a lot more sense. Is that why they trained you to kill first and ask questions later?" he asked.

I chuckled.

"Yes, but don't worry, I won't be killing anyone anytime soon." I said with a shrug.

Bobby smiled. "That's deffinatly good to hear." he said as he drove.

I sighed and looked out the window. It was starting to get dark, and I had not felt anymore pain. That confused me.

"Hey Bobby?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked as he drove.

"Why have I not felt anymore pain?" I asked. Bobby sighed.

"Well, since we completed the first half of the bond, by me kissing you, and the second step of getting married, the pain will not reach it's peak till you are right about to die." he said.

I sighed. "Well, I guess that's good to hear, I'll know it's coming." I said.

Bobby sighed. "Don't do that." he said.

I turned to him. "Do what?" I asked.

Bobby turned to me.

"Don't pretend like you don't care, we are going to figure this out one way or another." he said. I sighed.

Bobby was right, we were in this situation, and we were going to have to work together if we ever wanted to get out of dying.

I nodded. "Ok, you're right. I'm terrified that this isn't going to work. I'm afraid that Uncle Crowley is going to find me and either try to kill me or take me away, and I'm afraid that you will get hurt in the process and that I might even fail you." I said.

Bobby nodded in understanding. He parked the truck and turned to me, taking my hands in his. "I know that you have never asked for this, and neither have I, but this is what I do. I fix things that need fixin' in the supernatural world. And you, well, you should use your powers for good, we could use it." he said.

I smiled. "Thanks Bobby." I said.

We got out of the car and made our way to the store. "So, Bobby, how are we going to pay for this?" I asked. Bobby smiled.

"I was hoping you could help me with that. Do that magic thing you do and whip us up a card. Can you do that?" he asked.

I snorted. "Can I do that? That's one of the easiest things I can do." I said.

Within seconds my hand had swished and I had produced both Bobby and I unlimited credit cards.

Bobby smiled and took his card and put it in his pocket. "Now see, you ain't so evil after all." he said.

I laughed and we headed to shop.

"So what exactly do we need?" I asked.

Bobby sighed.

"well, I have been married once before this, and she handled everything." he said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Bobby." I said.

He smiled and looked at me. "Don't be sorry, we will figure this out together." he said taking my hand.

I had an idea and smiled. Now it was Bobby's turn to be scared. I swooshed my hand and a piece of paper was in my hand.

"What's that?" asked Bobby.

I smiled. "A list of what we need." I said.

Bobby chuckled.

"I'm never going to get used to that." he said. I chuckled and we headed off to shopping.

We decided to hit each room of the house.

We bought a bed frame and mattress, as well as pillows and a comforter set.

We bought curtains, and cleaning supplies, and food, and soon we passed by women's clothes. I looked down at my clothes and then looked to Bobby.

"I think I need something other than torn up jeans and a tank top." I said. Bobby smiled. "Well, then lets get you some clothes." He replied.

I wound up buying a lot of different clothes and shoes, and Bobby also helped me pick out some things that I would need.

We checked out and headed back to the house. We had a lot of work to do.

Bobby chuckled to himself. "What?" I asked. Bobby looked to me.

"You eat human food right?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes, I'm not like the rest. I refused to eat blood like they do. I only eat human food." I Said.

Bobby smiled. "Good to hear." he replied.

We got back to the house and started cleaning.

Finally, Bobby wiped his forehead and spoke. "Can't you just poof this all away?" he asked. I smiled.

"No, I can't." I said. Bobby looked stunned at me. "You can make money but not clean?" he asked.

I smiled. "I never learned how." I Said.

"Different spells require different lessons, and I only learned world domination." I said with a joking smile.

We continued to clean, and finally got the furniture set, and the house clean. The food was put in the fridge, and everything was put away.

I sighed and sat next to Bobby on the couch. I was tired. Yes, I might have been half demon, but my body was human and that meant that I was tired.

I looked around the now clean library, and smiled. Now Bobby could access all his books, that were on all the shelves and not piled everywhere. We had bought new bookshelves to add to the library to make it easier on him. Bobby had taken all the things that were Holy and locked them away so that there was no chance I would get hurt.

I smiled at the memory. Then a thought hit me. "Bobby? How long do we have before we have to..." I stopped.

Bobby stiffened next to me, and He looked at me. He got up and opened a book on his shelf. He went to plop it down but I growled. Bobby quickly looked up. "I just cleaned, don't you dare." I said.

Bobby smiled and put the book away. "We've been married one day and already you hounding me?" he asked.

I smirked. "Quit the funny business and tell me the answer." I Said.

Bobby smiled at sat down next to me.

"We have a week from the kiss." he said. I sighed. "That's three days done, so four days left, not including today." I said. Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, we still haven't talked about our story." he said. I sighed. "Well, then I think we should stop beating around the push and just do this already." I Said.

Bobby stiffened and I rolled my eyes. "Not that, figure out the story. You said the Boys would be back tomorrow." I Said.

Bobby nodded and we got to thinking. Finally, we came up with a good story.

Bobby was going to tell Sam and Dean Winchester that we met on a one of his hunts. I needed saving and so he helped me, and the rest was history.

Bobby knew that they would ask why we got married so fast, and Bobby was well prepared. Bobby was going to say that he was lonely, and that life was too short for both of us, so we just wanted to spend what we had left with each other. I smiled at that, because nothing was a lie so far. "What about my powers?" I asked.

Bobby chuckled. "Sam has demon blood in him, we are going to tell them the truth about you being kidnapped at birth, just leave out the whole curse part." he said.

"Bobby, you are brilliant, I could kiss you!" I said and then realized what I said. Bobby and I both blushed and looked away from each other.

Bobby looked into my eyes, and we slowly leaned in closer. Were we going to kiss? I secretly hoped so.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Bobby grumbled about it being a stinkin' salesman.

"Bobby!" yelled a voice.

Bobby sighed. "Boys are back." he said. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road." I Said. Bobby smiled and helped me up off the couch.

He then proceeded to mess up my hair. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making it believavle." he said. I smiled. "Bobby if we are going to do that, then you need help too." I Said. Bobby sighed and took off his vest and hat. I sighed.

"Not good enough." I said and messed up his hair, un-tucked part of his shirt, so it was sticking out of his pants, and then I placed a big kiss right on this lips.

We pulled away, because the knocking continued. "What was that for?" he asked breathlessly. I smiled.

"To make you flustered." I said. Bobby growled and I smiled as he walked away to answer the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses, you two idgits." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatual.

Chapter 5: Playing House...

Bobby's P.O.V.

Well, I was flustered alright, and not in the right places either. I fixed my pants and headed to the door. Well these two boys were about to give me heck.

I opened the door to see Sam and Dean waiting with their bags. "What took so long Bobby?" asked Dean as he picked up his bag.

I sighed. "Sorry, was a little busy." I Said. Dean quirked an eyebrow. "It's the middle of the night, what could you be doing?" he asked. I sighed.

"Boys, it's a long night, and in the middle of the night, why don't you two nut heads just go to sleep, and we will tell you all about it in the morning." I said.

"We?" asked Sam.

By this time, I had locked the door, and closed up shop for the night, so to speak.

Just then, Sarah walked in wearing one of my shirts. I turned and my eyes bugged out. She was only wearing one of my shirts. Her hair looked like she just woke up, and so did she.

This little bugger was sure doing her part to play the role. "Bobby baby, come to bed, it's late." she drawled out.

I sighed. "I'll be there in a minuet Sarah, go to bed." I said. Sarah nodded and I couldn't help but check out that cute little behind of hers as she walked out.

I caught a glimpse of black underwear under the shirt.

I sighed and looked at the boys who were looking at me with two very different emotional faces.

"What was that?" asked Dean, who's face looked flabergasted.

Sam looked amused and smiled at me waiting for my response. "Dean, He is a man too you know, you're not the only one who does mattress dancing." he said.

I held up my hands right away. "Now you two listen here, Sarah has been though enough, and I don't need you two idiots getting her in a huff. Don't mess with my wife! You hear me?!" I said.

Sam and Dean's mouths dropped open. "Wife?" asked Dean.

I sighed and proceeded to tell the boys the story that Sarah and I had come up with. When I was done, Sam was the first to speak. "Well, I'm happy for you Bobby, you finally found a way to have what we all really wanted." he said.

Dean spoke. "How can you be happy for him? He is in danger and now so is she, and they are playing house when there is real work to be done." he nearly yelled.

I stood up and looked at Dean. "You may be an adult, but this is my house, and you will respect me. I have made choices in my life, heck! I've even died and come back to life, but you two are not going to get in between Sarah and I. You hear?" I said. Dean nodded.

"Sorry Bobby, just a little surprised." I said.

You and me both, I thought. "Well, then let's call it a night, and you two don't be bugging me or Sarah." I said.

Sam snorted and held back a chuckled as Dean shook his head in both shock and disgust.

"Yes Bobby, Night." said Sam. I nodded and headed up to see if Sarah was still up. The night was still young, and I was beginning to feel younger when I remembered what she looked like in my shirt.

Sarah's P.O.V.

I waited for Bobby in our room, after I had come up, hoping that my little show had worked. I must have dozed off, because I heard footsteps coming up to our room.

I opened my eyes and sat up as Bobby came into our room and shut the door. I looked over at the nightstand. It was only nine at night. I looked at Bobby and smiled.

"So did my little show help?" I asked. Bobby sighed and put his hands though his hair. "Oh, it worked, now I got to worry about those boys bugging you. You can't be walking around in your panties, like that. They are gonna see you." he said.

I smiled and waited for Bobby to speak.

When he didn't I spoke. "Are you jealous that someone will want _your_ wife?" I asked emphasizing the your.

Bobby stiffened. "No." he said. I felt my heart drop.

"I'm worried that something might happen that isn't supposed to happen, and then where will we be dead." he said.

I nodded. "Ok, won't happen again, unless we're alone." I said with an eyebrow wiggle.

Bobby gulped and stopped. He looked at me and I could see the passion in his eyes growing.

This was our wedding night and with the way Bobby was looking at me, I was thinking that things might actually go the way a wedding night was supposed to go.

Growing up, I dreamed of my wedding, no one telling me other than what I wanted.

I had played wedding growing up, with Ruby.

Of course, this was not what I dreamed of, but I would make the best of it, and if this was it, then this is what I got.

"You are one unique individual." he said. I smiled. "Thank you." I said.

Bobby went into the bathroom and then spoke.

"I have to take a shower, I'll be out when I'm done." he said.

I smiled. "Sure thing. I'll be here." I said.

Bobby shut the bathroom door and took a shower.

I heard the water running and found my imagination running wild.

I shook those thoughts out of my head, and laid my head on the pillow.

Later, I felt Bobby get into bed, and the light went out.

Soon, I was fast asleep and of course, dreaming of none other than Bobby Singer who was now my husband.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Emotions, Talking it out, Three's a crowd...**_

 _ **Bobby's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the smell of bacon.

I got up and looked to see that Sarah had gotten up.

I got up, and headed down to the kitchen, to see a sight that I never thought I would see again.

A woman cooking breakfast for me and my two best boys.

I smiled and sat down at the table and picked up the morning paper.

Suddenly, there was a steaming cup of coffee next to me and a pair of arms around me.

I smiled and got into play, because I knew that this had to be done in order to keep up our little charade. I hugged her arms and spoke.

"You were gone when I woke up, so I assumed you were here." I said.

Sarah smiled and continued to make the pancakes which Dean and Sammy were eating faster than ever. Sam smiled.

"Sarah, you really make an amazing breakfast, thank you." he said.

Sarah smiled and turned to Sammy.

"Well, I'm glad you like them, and I know Dean likes them because half of his plate is being stuffed into his mouth a mile a minuet." she said.

We all looked to Dean, who smiled with bits and pieces of pancakes hanging out of his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Sarah.

"Well, I figured that we could take a trip to get you some more clothes and things that you need to make this house fit as you like, seeing as you're the new woman of the house." I said.

Sarah smiled. "Oh, really, that would be amazing. I was hoping to get some new curtains in the living room, as well as making Sam and Dean's rooms more cozy." she said.

Dean coughed and Sam smirked. "Well, how did you two meet again?" asked Dean.

Sam quirked an eyebrow up and I coughed.

"I told you last night, or were you too drunk off my whiskey to remember anything?" I asked.

Sarah chuckled and turned to finish the pancakes.

Dean and Sam finished eating and headed into the hall.

I heard them whispering and decided that it was time to check on them, and see if we convinced them.

I had a feeling that Dean was having doubts, due to his questions at breakfast, and that Sam had just accepted it, but was also skeptical.

"Sammy, I'm telling you, there's no way Bobby went and married a chick like that because he wanted to. He had to have done something, or knocked her up." said Dean.

Sam sighed. "Dean, maybe he really did marry her because he loves her." he said.

Dean snorted. "And I'm the tooth fairy, which I pray does not exist, now that I think about it." he said. Sam chuckled.

"Well, we are sticking around anyway to lay low till the FBI get off our tracks, so I guess you will see then." Said Sam.

Dean grumbled about checking on his baby, which I knew meant tinkering with his precious car.

I quickly sneaked back into the kitchen and spoke to Sarah when I knew that Sam had joined Dean outside to "Talk" some more.

"Well, we have a problem." I said.

Sarah had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and turned to me.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, Dean does not believe that this is real, and Sam is starting to follow in his stupid brother's footsteps." I said.

Sarah sighed.

"Well, they will be here, so we just have to lay it on them thick." she said. I sighed. "The only way Dean Winchester is going to believe that we are in love is if he catches us in the act." I said.

Sarah's brow rose and she smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't look at me like that. That smile means trouble." I said pointing at her.

Sarah chuckled.

"Look at you. We've only been married a day and already you know my starting trouble smile." She said. I chuckled.

"What's your plan?" I asked.

Sarah smiled.

"Oh, Dean Winchester has no idea what's coming his way." she said.

I rolled my eyes.

I didn't know whether to feel happy about this idea or feel sorry for what Sam and Dean were about to witness.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 7:

Dean's P.O.V.

I closed the hood of my car and wiped my hands to see Sammy standing there with a really mean look on his face.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"You really think that there is something going on?" he asked. I sighed.

"I don't know Sammy, it's just not like Bobby to up and marry someone without even telling us that he is in a relationship. I mean, she is either a siren, or is pregnant. I don't see Bobby just marrying someone cause he loves them." I said.

Sam sighed. "Well, I already checked if she was a siren. The spell didn't work, so that counts that out." said Sam.

I sighed. "Well, that does make me feel better." I said.

Bobby and Sarah pulled up from going shopping in Bobby's truck. They were sitting really close to each other and Sarah had her head on Bobby's arm.

I sighed.

They got out of the truck and Bobby got the bags and they headed inside with really goofy grins on their faces.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Beats me." he said.

I sighed and turned to Sammy.

"I can't take this anymore! I am going to find out what's going on!" I said pointing at Sammy.

Sammy shrugged and sighed. "Dean, no matter what I say, you are going to do what you want." he said.

I smiled.

Finally, Sammy had figured it out.

I headed into the house with Sam behind me. We walked into the door and walked into the hall. The door to the study was shut.

"That's weird, Bobby never shuts his study door." I Said.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" he questioned.

We heard a thud and a bump.

I pulled my gun out and motioned for Sammy to follow.

Sammy pulled out his blade and we made our way to the door of the study.

It was cracked open. I slowly slid my fingers into the crack of the open door. I looked to Sam who nodded.

I swung the door open and walked into the study with my gun held high.

The sighed that I found literally made my eyes water.

"Bobby! Seriously!?" I screamed and covered my eyes.

Sarah's P.O.V.

I didn't know if this was going to work or if Dean and Sam were going to take the bate, but we had to try.

Dean and Sam were by Dean's car when we go to the house. Bobby got the bag and we brought them inside, trying to be as close together as possible and making goofy love faces at each other.

We walked into the house and Bobby put the bags on the kitchen table and sighed.

"I think this is going to scar that boy for life." he said. He paused and then spoke. "Serves him right for all the things he's put me through." he said.

I laughed and took Bobby's hand and we went into his study and I closed the door, leaving it cracked enough so that Dean and Sam could get in.

Bobby looked out his window and smiled.

"Ok, here they come." he said.

I giggled. "You can back out, we don't have to do this." I said.

Bobby smiled. "And miss messing with those too idjits, no way!" he said. I smiled and Sat on Bobby's desk, making sure that my skirt pooled the right way.

Bobby came to stand in front of me. I put my arms around his neck and smiled. The closeness of him put me on edge.

The smell of him was amazing. He smelled of tobacco, leather, and it was summed up as Bobby. I shook my head and looked to Bobby.

"Ready?" I asked.

Bobby smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be." he said and flicked his hat to land on the sofa.

Bobby shirked off his vest, un-tucked his shirt so it looked like his pants were down just enough. If we played our cards right, Dean and Sam would walk in right at the perfect moment.

I smiled at Bobby. "So, how long is it going to take them to get here?" I asked. Bobby smiled. "Long enough for me to do this." he said and the next moment, I knew, Bobby's lips were on mine.

I sighed and kissed him back. I felt every nerve in my body respond to his kiss.

I knew we were doing this for the show, but kissing Bobby singer was amazing.

I moaned into his kiss and we broke away for air.

I looked into Bobby's eyes. "What was that for?" I asked. Bobby smiled.

"I'm sorry." he said. I sighed.

"Bobby, don't ever be sorry." I said. Bobby nodded and we heard the click of the front door and the voices of Sam and Dean tallking.

I nodded and Bobby began to shove himself against the desk, making the thumping noise. I smirked and covered my mouth with my hands. I made my butt bump the desk, causing a creaking noise and a thump.

Bobby nodded and I put my arms around him. We heard Dean and Sam aproaching, and I knew that it was now or never.

Bobby smiled and I put my arms around his neck, and we got into our positions.

The footsteps stopped and we knew they were right outside the door. It was now or never.

Bobby started kissing me, and I responded, not having to play, except to make it seem that we were making love on Bobby's desk. Bobby's hands slid up my thigh and into my skirt. He grabbed my rear and pulled me to him.

Bobby thumped the desk, and I groaned into him. He thrust his hips against mine, and I felt electrified. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but there was no going back now.

I moaned into Bobby and thrust myself against him.

"Bobby!SERIOUSLY?!" yelled Dean. We broke apart, and Bobby made a move to "Fix" himself and I pulled my skirt back down.

"Dean, haven't you heard of knocking?" yelled Bobby.

I looked to Bobby's face and saw the pure act in his features. It took all my self control not to laugh.

I looked to Dean, who looked like he had been scared for life, and Sam's face was a look of amusement mixed with the need to wash his eyes out with salt water.

"Well, what did you expect. You never shut your study door." said Dean.

I sighed. "Well, now I actually have a reason to close doors, Dean!" yelled Bobby. I sighed and got up, pretending to fix myself in the process.

"I'm going to make lunch." I said and wiggled my way out of the room. When I got to the kitchen, I let out a laugh.

I covered my lips with my hands. Bobby's kisses still lingered there.

If being married to Bobby singer was this good, then I just might like it.

Bobby's P.O.V.

Sarah got up and went to make lunch. I turned to Dean and pointed at him. "You need to knock!" I said.

"I can see that." Said Sam.

Dean turned to Sam, and if looks could kill, then Sam would be dead right about now.

"Well, you never close the study, I had to make sure everything was all right, but I can see that you were fine and dandy with your new wifey." said Dean.

I groaned and looked for my cap. "Dean, why can't you just accept that I am happy with Sarah. She makes me happy, and I have not been happy like this for a long time." I said.

Dean stopped. "You really love her?" he asked.

I stopped. Did I love Sarah? I knew the answer to that.

"Yes." I said.

Dean nodded and put his gun away. "Ok then." he said.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"All the fuss, and now that's it?" I asked.

Dean nodded.

"Yup." was all he said.

I sighed and put my baseball cap on.

"I don't think I'm ever going to understand what goes on in that darn brain of yours, nor do I know if I want to." I said.

I patted Dean on the back.

"C'mon, let's go see what the Mrs. made for lunch." I said and we headed into the kitchen to get lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 8:

Sarah's P.O.V.

I had a calender in Bobby and my room. It had been three days since the study incident, and we had no problems with the boys believing that this was real.

I sighed into my pillow and looked at a sleeping Bobby. That man sure could sleep.

A bomb could go off and he wouldn't wake up.

The past three days had been hard. After Bobby kissed me, I had felt like I was walking on eggshells.

All I thought about was Bobby and his hands on me, and I wanted the real thing, and it scared me.

Bobby and I had been dancing around each other for the two day, except when the boys were in the room.

Today, however, the boys headed out on a hunt and we had the house to ourselves.

I thought about how I had responded to Bobby.

I was sure that if Sam and Dean had not walked in on us, I would have lost my virginity on my husband's desk.

I was glad they walked in when they did, because that was not how I wanted to loose my virginity.

I had never thought about it, but when I thought about it now, I wanted it to be special. I turned to see Bobby's blue eyes looking at me.

"Hey." he said. I sighed. "Hey." I said back. Bobby chuckled and turned to me.

"So, we have one day left." he said. "Yeah." I said. Bobby smiled. "Are you nervous?" he asked. I sighed.

Bobby didn't know I was a virgin. I had to tell him. I took a breath and spit it out.

"BobbyI'mavirgin." I said.

Bobby quirked an eyebrow up and spoke. "What, was that some kind of demon language I need to learn, I didn't catch a word of that." he said.

I sighed and tried again, looking into his eyes to catch his reaction.

"Bobby, I'm a virgin." I said.

Bobby gulped in air and then pulled me to his chest.

We just laid there, not moving. Bobby was stroking my hair and we were at peace.

Then, Bobby spoke. "So, how do you want to do this?" he asked. I sighed.

"I have never been taught anything, I mean I know the gist of it, but other than that, nothing." I said.

Bobby nodded.

"Ok, then, I promise that I'll be gentle." he said. I nodded into his chest.

"I'm glad it's going to be you." I said.

Bobby looked down at me. "Why?" he asked.

I sighed. "I guess, I would rather it be with someone special, who makes me feel alive, who actually cares for me, then a demon trying to win over the King of Hell." I said.

Bobby nodded and then looked at me. "I do care for you." he said. I looked into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth.

I sighed. And laid on my back. "Ok, go for it." I said. Bobby sighed and crawled over to me. "It shouldn't be like this." he said. I turned to Bobby.

"Why not, we don't have a choice." I said. Bobby nodded. "Yeah, but it's about both of us." he said. I nodded. Bobby smiled and kissed me.

I felt his heat rising into my lips, and my body responded. I put my arms around his neck. The kiss deepened and we were off.

His hands roamed over my clothes, and I was getting aggravated with them. I wanted to feel his hands on my skin.

I pulled him off me, and sat up. Bobby looked a little startled. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

I chuckled. "No Bobby, I just think that there are too many clothes going on here." I said motioning between us.

I hopped off the bed and shirked out of my clothes, so that I was in nothing but my bra and panties. They were black silk and matching.

I saved them for this.

Bobby took in a breath and took his shirt off. He then took his pants off so that he was in nothing but his boxers.

I smiled and climbed back onto the bed to meet Bobby halfway.

His arms crashed against me, and we were both on our knees. My lips were all over him, and his on me.

His hands caressed my body delicately and I felt like everywhere he touched was burning with desire.

Bobby and I groaned into each other, and finally we fell onto the bed, with Bobby on top of me.

I pulled my legs and placed them around Bobby to bring him closer to me, and he responded by grinding up against me.

I moaned at the contact, as did he.

Bobby unhooked my bar and through it away from us. I groaned as he touched me in all the right places, paying close attention to the growing bulge that was now in his boxers.

Soon, there was nothing between us, and my body ached for more, because the friction wasn't enough.

I looked at Bobby and smiled. "I'm ready." I said.

Bobby smiled and nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked

I nodded. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life." I said.

That night, Bobby and I became man and wife in every way. We were finally one in body and soul. I was the happiest wife alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 9

Dean's P.O.V.

We had left Bobby and Sarah for the night to work on a case, and it turned out to be a dead end.

We decided to hold up in the hotel for the night, and then go back in the morning.

That's exactly what we did.

We parked my baby and headed to the house. I heard a thud and groaned. "Not again!" I yelled.

Sam groaned behind me. "A little help Dean." he rasped out. I quirked an eyebrow of confusion and turned to see that Sam was on his back in the dirt.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I slipped on something." he said. We looked around and it only took minuets to see what Sammy had slipped on.

I picked it up with two fingers, trying not to touch it as much as possible. It was what I assumed was Sarah's Bra. I looked up and around and Saw that the window to Bobby's room was open.

I groaned. "Really?" I asked.

Sam chuckled and we headed inside with me carrying the piece of clothing as far away as possible.

Bobby's P.O.V.

We were in the kitchen, and Sarah was making coffee when we heard Sam and Dean come in. "What happened with the case?" I asked.

Sam sighed. "It was a dead end." he said.

I sighed. "Well, better a dead end, then something really horrific." I said.

"You mean like this?" asked Dean. I looked up to see Sarah's bra hanging from his hand.

I shot up and snatched it from him and looked to Sarah who was red as a tomato. "Where did you get this?" I asked.

Dean shuddered and Sam rolled his eyes and answered. "I slipped on it on the steps." he said.

I looked to Sarah who was now really blushing from head to toe. We were wondering where that thing had gone when we coudn't find it this morning.

I guess, in all the excitement, I literally through it out the window.

Sarah grabbed her bra and walked out of the room.

I turned to Dean who now got his toung back.

"Really Bobby, we were gone one night, and you already turned the place into your love shack?" he asked.

I smiled. "Well, when you love someone, you do funny things. When you get there, you'll understand." I said.

Sam smiled and Dean grumbled about needing coffee.

Sarah's P.O.V.

I put my bra in the wash and headed back downstairs to hear Bobby's words.

"Well, when you love someone, you do funny things."

I smiled. Bobby loved me?

Did I love him?

I knew the answer to that.

Yes, I loved him.

I had not expected my life to be like this.

If anything, I thought I would be married to the King of Hell, but life turned out different, and I couldn't be happier.

Over the next couple of weeks, Bobby and I grew closer.

We had not told each other that we loved each other.

I knew I loved him, and he knew he loved me.

I also knew that he loved me, but I wanted to hear him say it.

I wanted to let him do it on his own.

One night, we were in the middle of making love, and I let it slip out.

"Oh, Bobby, I love you." I gasped.

Bobby froze above me and then smiled. "I love you too pumpkin." he said.

The rest of the weeks were going fine.

We were living life, sending the boys on hunts, and I even got to go on a couple.

However, one hunt really hit the book of record.

FLASHBACK

We had just finished killing a vampire who decided that being in a group was not his thing.

That was not a smart move for him, cause Dean chopped that bloodsucker to shreds. We were heading home, with me in the back seat, and it struck.

"Pull OVER NOW!" I yelled to Dean. He quickly did, and I jumped over Sam and out the door.

"What the?" I head Dean yell. I ran to the grass and hurled up what I had eaten for breakfast that morning. I sighed.

"I guess seeing you cut that vampire up really got to her today." said Sam in the background.

I sighed and stood up and turned around to face the boys.

"I think Sammy's right." I said.

I had no clue what else it could be.

Then it hit me, and I hit the ground.

END OF FLASHBACK

Dean had brought me back to Bobby who tucked me away in bed. That was yesterday. I was still in bed because Bobby would not let me get up.

"Bobby, seriously, I'm fine." I said. Bobby sighed.

"I know, I just wanted to be safe than sorry." I said.

I smiled and sat up.

Bobby smiled. "There's just something I don't get." he said.

"What is it?" I asked turning to Bobby.

"You are part demon, so out of all the things you have seen, that was the one that got to you?" he asked. I sighed.

I smiled. "Bobby, that's not it." I said. Bobby turned to me.

"What is it then?" he asked. I sighed. "Bobby, I'm pregnant." I said.

It was Bobby's turn to hit the floor.

"Sam, Dean!" I yelled.

The boys rushed up the steps and into our room, but not before Dean yelled. "EVERYONE DRESSED?" he yelled. I laughed. "Yes, hurry up, Bobby fainted." I said.

Dean and Sam rushed into the room and dragged Bobby to the bed next to me. "What happened?" asked Dean as he went to wake up Bobby.

I smiled. "I told Bobby I was pregnant." I said.

Both Sam and Dean stopped and stared at me.

Sam had a look of amazement and happiness, where Dean just looked constipated.

"Really? That's great Sarah." Said Sam.

Bobby chose that moment to wake up.

I smiled. "Rise and shine Daddio." I said.

Bobby groaned and held his head.

"Sorry Darlin'," he said. "I just thought you said you was pregnant." he said. I chuckled.

"I did." I said. Bobby sighed and looked at me.

"You are?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled.

Bobby whooped and jumped up.

"Well, I'll be. I'm gonna be a daddy." he said.

I smiled and watched as Sam and Dean and Bobby went downstairs to celebrate, however men celebrate becoming daddys.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't Own Supernatural.

Chapter 10:

Epilogue:

It had been nine months now, and I looked like a fat cow.

I hated feeling like this, and Bobby said it was just my hormones.

I eventually believed him when I dropped a cookie on the floor and proceeded to cry over it.

Bobby helped me make a new batch of cookies and I felt better.

Over the next couple of weeks, I had learned a lot about the boys.

I had learned that Dean had gone and married a woman named Marie.

They were now soon to be parents.

Sam had also gotten married, and they had a beautiful baby.

It made me realize that life in itself was going to be ok.

I then felt the pain and called to Bobby who came rushing in. I smiled and told him to relax.

Little did I know, that life was never a way for our family to relax, but I would soon learn.

Life was going to take a turn, and we all had no idea what was going to happen, especially with an Angel and his future.

THE END

NOTE: READ THE SEQUAL: THE ANGEL OF MY EYE! COMING IN A DAY OR TWO!


End file.
